Mortal War: The Lich's Story
by Jumpinsoraa
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered about the Lich's past? How he became a lich and the most powerful evil in all of Ooo?  Well, this is his story. It takes place during The Great Mushroom War.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mortal War: The Lich's Story

**Author:** Jumpinsoraa

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note:** I do not own Adventure Time or the Lich, but this story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Unfortunate Events

**2020, 6: 36 Am, Tuesday-Stapleline City**

Lawrence Miller, a business man in his thirties, hastily trotted down the steps that lead him into the busy subway. His trench-coat trailed along, the wind ruffling his hair. He met up with his wife and business partner, Linda Miller, who held his suitcase as well as her own.

"You almost forgot this, silly-head." Laura chuckled, playfully. She handed it to her husband.

Lawrence mentally scolded himself for having forgotten such a valuable item required in his work.

He accepted his suitcase and bestowed a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

Linda blushed with delight.

"Thank you, my dear. We should get going. Time is of the essence." Linda's partner said, curtly. His smile became a rushed expression.

They boarded a state of the art 'Thundertrain' – a computer navigated subway car that performed better than an ordinary train – to take them to their job.

The two business partners found two available patterned seats: one for himself and the other one for his wife.

Linda expressed her deep concern as she sat down.

"You've changed, Lawrence." Linda remarked, scooting closer to him. "Your problem has gotten worse than it usually is.

Lawrence's eyes met with hers. They unveiled his deep-seated emotions. He barley spoke – unless spoken to, of course – it was one of his undesirable traits Linda found bothersome. He didn't share her views though, he preferred to observe people, to know what type of individuals they were by observing their actions, not their words, which masked their genuine selves.

"Linda, you know perfectly well why I'm like this." Lawrence answered in his habitual voice, keeping their private conversation safe from unwanted ears.

Linda clasped his hand.

_"He is avoiding me, I can feel it."_she thought.

"Look, I know this war is a terrible thing full of painful uncertainties, but it doesn't grant you the right to be likes this…" Linda held his hand tighter. "…with your son and especially me."

Lawrence let out an exasperated sigh. His hand flew up to his temple.

They were in a war that had been started by: scarce resources, awful relations with other countries, and ignorance. A war that could wipe out the human race.

Stapleline's "business folks" – men and women who worked for their country – kept the possibilities of death by nuclear bombings in mind. They all needed money to keep going before civilization collapsed completely. Their economic survival mattered as much as their family, perhaps even more than they dared to admit.

Lawrence understood that. Why couldn't his wife understand as well?

"Why are we talking about this anyway? You should be engrossed in our job, for God's sake! How else are we supposed to support our son?" he raised his voice. His shoulders shook slightly.

Linda gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"I can't - does our job really matter that much? You know, more than Tommy and I?"

Lawrence kept quiet. His eyes were fixed on the chromed floor and he wasn't planning on tearing them away from there.

People made indistinct comments in hushed whispers.

_She doesn't understand. I simply want what is best for my family._

Lawrence's business partner raised her chin as she stood up, an obvious gesture signifying her pent up anger, her eyes bulging.

"I'll be right back." she said through her teeth. Linda turned away from her husband and stormed towards the restroom.

The business man clutched his head. He found himself struggling with his temper.

_Why can't she grasp our situation? She's always behaving as if we were not in a blasted war! Isn't she aware of the danger we're all-_

Suddenly, an unexpected event caught them all by surprise.

Their car came to a grinding, shuddering halt. Pushing people off balance. Giving them a good fright as it swayed. A few lucky passengers remained on their feet.

A fat woman attempted to regain her equilibrium without avail and collapsed on Lawrence, taking him down as well.

"This woman-"the business man grunted.

"Oh, my!" she cried out in shock. "Did I kill him?"

Lawrence summoned the strength in his arms, got a firm grip on the overweight woman's rippling-meaty arms and pushed her off of himself.

Her face reddened.

"Lordy, Lordy! I didn't mean– "

He raised his hand, signaling her to keep her unnecessary apology. Perspiration ran down his forehead.

_Would it kill her to take up a diet?_

"What is going on here? We haven't made it yet! We're in the flippin' middle of the tunnel!" an agitated passenger growled, twitching his caterpillar eyebrows, his chest heaving.

The business man looked though the window. His fellow passenger wasn't kidding: they hadn't come out of the tunnel yet. Its luminous orange lights proved it.

"Why is this happening? I'm gonna be late! My boss will not be happy at all!" another angry passenger ranted.

The businessman blinked. He ran his hand through his straight, red hair.

_Oh, no! Linda!_

"Two trains incoming, from both directions!"

Terrified passengers screamed at the top of their lungs. Two trains were speeding their way, and they weren't planning on stopping.

Time slowed down for Lawrence. He could actually see and perceive everything, like a video camera in slow motion.

He moved forward, rushing past shrieking passengers, intent on finding his wife.

_Please tell me she's–_

The speeding trains collided into the smaller train that stood between them-the impact sent Lawrence flying. A thunderous crash followed afterward.

Shattered glass scattered in all directions, piercing flesh. The metal buckled, twisted and collapsed into itself. Sparks burst into full-blown flames that consumed everything in their path.

The searing flames scorched his back.

_No, no! The pain!_

It felt as is a million needles had penetrated his flesh! Crumbling metal struck him in the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>West side of Staple City-6: 56 Am<strong>(4 miles away from Lawrence.)

It had finally begun. What everybody had been expecting: the end of the world.

Nuclear missile, after nuclear missile, fired by different countries, reached their targets, ravaging cities with its astonishing energy, forming the familiar mushroom-shaped clouds of doom.

Everyone in the shock-wave's path was immediately vaporized. Only scorched debris made up of man-made rubble "survived."

The destruction, however, was from over. It had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>I need feedback! Please?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Hello! I'm Your Fairy Godmother - Not!

* * *

><p><em>"Am I, dare I say it, dead?<em>

It sure seemed like it. Lawrence couldn't hear or see anything, including himself, only pure darkness. This did not bode well for him at all!

_Linda, Tommy. I hope you two find it in your hearts to forgive me. I wish there was some way I could return…_

**"Is that so?"**a distorted voice growled. It rang with the authority people such as bosses carried.

_Who spoke?_

**"Welcome to the death void, kid. Congrats on dying, you're a specter now!"**It congratulated him. Its humor was present and annoying at the same time.

Lawrence imagined an enormous face scrutinizing him closely. Watching his every move.

"I'm not surprised." Lawrence said in flat tone. "What will happen now?"

**"I've got a whole lot of mind boggling news you don't deserve to hear, Lawrence Jonathan Miller."**

_What does it mean by that?_

The business man's eye brows perked up.

"How do you know my name? Talk."

The voice uttered a threatening, guttural grunt.

**"Shaddup and listen closely coz I'm not going to repeat myself."** It warned him. **"I've been your family's long-time 'buddy' since the fourteenth century. The name's Lucy – and if you guffaw, I'll dump your fancy-dressed ass in hell! Catch my drift?"**

"I catch your drift, sir." Lawrence repeated, in a soft neutral tone of voice that would hopefully not set its temper off.

**"Sir, huh? Nice."**

"There is one thing I don't understand, sir." Lawrence confessed.

_"Yes?"_

"I thought you'd talk like, um, well, you know. People from…"

**"The boring Middle Ages?"**Lucy answered, anticipating his question.

The thing chuckled.

**"Kid, I don't talk that way no more! I go with the flow! Stay in style!"** the creature's pride shined through as it spoke. **"'Thou' and 'art' are so fourteenth century!"**

_This person is certainly annoying as they come._

**"Hey! I'm awesome, not annoying!"**

_It can read my mind! Oh, great, just great._

**"Humph! At least I don't leave things half-way done!"**it boasted.

"What do you mean, sir?" he asked, feeling a twinge of curiosity seep in his mind.

**"Awright, here's the scoop: you instinctively activated your dormant powers while you were busy dying and tried to save yourself by transforming into a lich. But you screwed it up, really badly!"**Lucy explained, snorting

Lawrence blinked out of shock.

_I can't believe it. Mother was right, I do come from a long line of sorcerers and witches._

**"No duh, Sherlock! Where have you been for the past thirty five years? Oh, wait, I know! You've been in your stinking office, denying the existence of magic and your heritage!" ** the thing growled, its voice deepening. **"There are more pressing things in life than your job, fella!"**

Irritation grew in Lawrence's chest and spread out, like a horned vine invading its surrounding area.

"I'm sorry, but I don't concur with your ignorant-"

**"Silence!"**it roared.

The temperature suddenly rose.

**"Your opinion ain't worth a penny here so stuff a pie in it!"**

Lawrence nodded reluctantly. Angering this "person" further wasn't an option. He was already in enough trouble.

**"That is better! Now where was I…ah. you didn't want to hit the bucket! You wanted to stay with your wife and brat, you chicken."**

_Linda! I almost forgot! Dear God. Is she still alive? Is she still alive…_

"You mentioned a "lich. What is a lich and what sort of transformation are you talking about? Would you care to enlighten me, sir?" he asked.

**"Well, since you asked nicely – okay! A lich is a type of undead creature that achieves immortality by binding its intellect to its reanimated body and placing its soul in phylactery – an item of the lich's choosing - or in your case, the item nearest to your body, which was a sliver of glass."**

An unpleasant feeling of dread swept over Lawrence as his brain absorbed Lucy's words.

_They're both trapped in the sliver? Oh, no. What if it's destroyed? How will I ever return?_

**"Don't get your panties in a bunch! The sliver stuck in your arm back at earth – it is fine."**The thing could sense the business man's anxiety.

"And my body?" Lawrence added.

**"It's also okay, man. I generated a magic bubble 'round it, Yada-yada-yada, the terrorist induced crash didn't destroy it, however…"**

"Yes?" he asked, eager to hear its reply.

**"…It's kinda messed up."**

Lawrence sighed in relief. Having his body there was good enough for him. Its condition didn't matter that much, for now, anyway.

"Thank you so much, sir! Tell me, will you help me with this lich transformation?"

** "No way, man, I've had it! Your family's always treated me like their fairy godmother! Making me hand out immortality like candy. Enough is enough!"**Lucy raged. The thing finally cracked. It lets its built-up rage – directed at Lawrence's family – burst free.

_Why-_

**"You want a special immortality that won't require an item? You'll have to make me hand it over because I've had it with your family's lazy-ass crap!"**

The darkness cleared away to reveal a shirtless, brawny, red-skinned brute in black pants. Holding a bludgeon.

**"Come on! I'm waiting!"** the brute whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Lawrence be able to defeat Lucy? Find out in the next, exciting chapter! Please review.<strong>


End file.
